


you know i got a heart of gold

by punkpete



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay Awakening, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, established relationship wentzporta, gabe is the smart one, kind of, patrick is sad and piney, prepare for angst, roll with it, so is pete - Freeform, technically thats warped tour, this also contains, this doesnt follow a canon timeline really i just made it summer 2005 so, this is the poly fic, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkpete/pseuds/punkpete
Summary: It is the summer of 2005. Pete is spending his time before their set on the Cobra Starship bus. It’s just like any other day with Gabe, until it isn’t.Fooling around with Gabe in the bunks is a fairly normal occurrence, but that doesn’t mean it’s practical. In fact, it’s downright uncomfortable. Mainly because Gabe is the scary sort of tall. Basically, he has to bend his legs to hell in order for Pete to slip his way between them and lay on top of him.Pete thinks it’s totally worth it, except for when he hits his head on the bus ceiling. The only other drawback is when he gets kneed in the balls. Also, he can’t get away when Gabe starts to piss him off. Which happens often. Like right now.





	1. one

It is the summer of 2005. Pete is spending his time before their set on the Cobra Starship bus. It’s just like any other day with Gabe, until it isn’t.

 

Fooling around with Gabe in the bunks is a fairly normal occurrence, but that doesn’t mean it’s practical. In fact, it’s downright uncomfortable. Mainly because Gabe is the scary sort of tall. Basically, he has to bend his legs to hell in order for Pete to slip his way between them and lay on top of him.

 

Pete thinks it’s totally worth it, except for when he hits his head on the bus ceiling. The only other drawback is when he gets kneed in the balls. Also, he can’t get away when Gabe starts to piss him off. Which happens often. Like right now.

 

Gabe is cradling the back of Pete’s head, pressing sloppy kisses to his neck, and then he does the unthinkable. He ruins Pete’s zen and he starts talking. Pete doesn’t have a problem with dirty talk, but this is like a whole new brand of _evil._

 

“You ever think about Patrick taking you apart?” Gabe says, voice muffled yet somehow still tantalizing against his skin. Pete groans, but not in the good way. It’s more like an _you’re-insufferable-and-I’m-having-trouble-remembering-why-I-sleep-with-you_ kind of groan.

 

“Gabe,” Pete pleads. “Stop.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Gabe looks up at him and pouts. Pete can’t help but kiss him hard. It’s mostly to shut him up, he swears. “I know you, Pete. You want him. You can admit it.” Gabe pants when he pulls away.

 

“Gabe,” Pete warns. “Get me off or fuck off.”

 

“I’m trying, sugar.” Gabe smirks. “But I don’t wanna make it that easy for you. Just admit that you want Patrick to pound you into next week and I’ll let you come.” Pete takes a deep breath to keep from strangling Gabe.

 

“What kind of sick game are you playing?” Pete huffs, narrowing his eyes at Gabe in trepidation. Gabe widens his eyes to make the innocent act more credible.

 

“Game? Oh, honey. This isn’t a game. You’re in love with him. I just want to hear _you_ say it.” Gabe says, his voice sickly sweet.

 

“I’m not in love with him, I’m in love with you! Jesus fucking Christ. What is your deal today?” Pete shrieks, heart pounding with half truths.

 

“You can be in love with more than one person at a time, Wentzy. Trust me. I’m flattered.” Gabe laughs, batting his eyelashes.

 

“But-” Pete splutters, squeezing his eyes shut tight in the hopes this is a nightmare and he’ll wake up any second now. No luck. Gabe grins up at him, all sharp canines and bad intentions. Gabe manages to shove his arm between them and get Pete’s skinny jeans undone.

 

Pete is frozen, blood pounding in his ears as Gabe slides a hand into his boxers and grips his dick in his fist.

 

“It’s alright. You can be honest with me. It’ll feel good. Just say it.” Gabe soothes, starting to stroke Pete quickly. Pete feels his body sag against Gabe, lets his head fall to Gabe’s shoulder as his dick twitches in his grip and pre-come starts to stain the bottom of his obnoxiously neon shirt. Serves him fucking right.

 

“I can’t.” Pete says weakly, but Gabe isn’t wrong. Everyone knows how Pete feels about Patrick. He rarely lets himself think about it when he’s getting off, but he’s got it bad.

 

“Close your eyes.” Gabe instructs, slipping his other hand between Pete’s shoulder blades and rubbing his back to try and ease him into it. Pete obeys, suddenly too exhausted to argue. The angle is a little awkward, but Gabe manages to have Pete in the palm of his hand, literally and figuratively.

 

“Pretend that Patrick is the one touching you. Pretend he’s singing to you. Let yourself picture it. His hands on your cock. Inside you. His lips pressed to your neck.” Gabe whispers, making goosebumps rise on Pete’s skin and causing him to shudder. Pete surrenders. He lets himself have this.

 

Pete pushes back against Gabe’s hand, against his stomach, until he’s breathless with it and he can feel his balls drawing up tight towards his body.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Let it wash over you. Think about him pounding you into the mattress like the good boy you are. You’d beg him for it, wouldn’t you?’ Gabe taunts, his hand speeding up on Pete’s dick until it’s almost unbearable.

 

“Yes.” Pete hisses it through gritted teeth, sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

“What about the other way around? You wanna wreck him, don’t you, darling. Make him scream for you.” Gabe says, far too knowing for Pete’s comfort. Pete can’t bring himself to respond, just lets out a whimper and buries his hands in Gabe’s hair. He kisses him, their tongues tangling and Gabe biting his bottom lip harshly.

 

Gabe twists his wrist at the top of the next stroke and Pete feels like his body can’t contain the pleasure coursing through his veins. He comes hard, long, hot spurts all over Gabe’s stomach and chest. Well, all over his shirt. When he regains his ability to think, he looks up and prepares to glare at Gabe and sees him licking come off his fingers. He’s never been left speechless before. Pete gapes at him.

 

Gabe giggles. Pete slides down his body until his face is level with Gabe’s dick. He opens Gabe’s jeans.

 

“I don’t blame you, baby. He’s yummy.” Gabe grins down at him devilishly.

 

“Somehow, you managed to be the even more idiotic version of me.” Pete deadpans. Then, without warning, he yanks down Gabe’s waistband and puts his mouth on his dick.

 

“Mother _fucker_.” Gabe whines, pulling on Pete’s hair but refusing to shove him down, because he’s a gentleman. When it counts. Well. More like when he feels like it.

 

When Pete makes him come in less than five minutes, he’s left incredibly satisfied. That’ll teach you, Saporta.

 

“God, your mouth.” Gabe sighs dreamily. Despite himself, Pete smiles and rolls out of the bunk and manages to land on his feet. He always thought he was part cat.

 

Pete fixes his clothes and his hair, and he can’t help but laugh when Gabe looks down at his shirt forlornly. Gabe climbs out of the bunk and stretches, before pulling the shirt over his head and leaving Pete to stare at the tan plains of his chest. Rude and unfair. He wants to put his mouth on him, but he refrains. Pete is nearly late for soundcheck already.

 

Gabe throws his dirty shirt into his bunk and pulls out the black and gold Clandestine hoodie Pete gave him. Gabe zips it up and looks at Pete smugly.

 

“You do realize you’re giving me free advertising, right?” Pete laughs.

 

“Whatever.” Gabe snorts, rolling his eyes. “Keep moving, Romeo. You’ve got soundcheck.” Gabe takes him by the shoulders and tries to push him towards the door.

 

“But I don’t wanna goooooo.” Pete whines, trying to dig his heels in but it’s no use when Gabe is so much bigger and stronger than him. Pete really needs to hit the gym, or hope for a serious growth spurt.

 

“You have to. Besides, don’t you wanna see your boy?” Gabe wiggles his eyebrows.

 

“Fuck you. Fine, I’m going.” Pete sighs, turning around to pull Gabe against him by the hoodie strings and kiss him soundly on the mouth one more time.

 

“I’ll be cheering you on backstage. Go get ‘em, tiger.” Gabe shouts, smacking him on the ass just before he hops down the bus steps. Pete blows his bangs out of his eyes and makes his way towards the stage.

 

When he gets there he can’t make eye contact with Patrick, but he hands him a water bottle and their hands brush and Pete swears he’s never blushed in his entire life but there’s a first time for everything. Pete takes a swig of water and pulls the strap of his bass over his head and uses it like a shield.

 

He doesn’t see Patrick send a scathing look in Gabe’s direction when he shows up backstage. He doesn’t know that Patrick notices his sex hair and the smell of Gabe’s cologne permanently lodged underneath his skin.

 

But he feels the way Patrick trembles against him during the show when Pete presses his lips against Patrick’s neck and mouths the words. It’s just like any other night.


	2. two

Patrick is in a pissy mood after Warped tour. Pete is frustrated, mainly because he can’t seem to figure out _why._

 

But Patrick is pacing the studio with his headphones around his neck, singing and talking to himself. Which is totally normal, actually.

 

The not so normal part is when Pete goes outside to take a phone call from Gabe and comes back inside to Patrick glaring at him.

 

Even though _From Under the Cork Tree_ was released in May, come August they’re already working on the next record. It’s just how their relationship works. Pete writes, Patrick makes sense of his words, Patrick composes, Patrick sings. They’re always working, they don’t even have to be in the same room to communicate sometimes.

 

“You’re slacking.” Patrick huffs, his voice flat from the other side of the glass. He’s started recording the vocals without Pete realizing.

 

“What am I supposed to be doing? I’m here for _support,_ Patrick.” If Pete sounds a little incredulous, he really can’t be blamed. Patrick is being entirely unfair.

 

“Meanwhile I’m here, putting my blood, sweat, and tears into this. It’s our job, Pete. Collectively. I can’t be doing all the work while you’re off talking to Gabe.” Patrick snarls, spitting Gabe’s name out like it’s poison.

 

“First of all, why the hell do you care who I talk to? Second, look around you. Do you see Andy or Joe? No. But I’m _here,_ aren’t I?” Pete can feel his blood pressure rising. Just when he thought he and Patrick were getting good at not fighting. Goddamn it.

 

“That’s different and you know it. Joe and Andy will record their parts when I’m done composing everything. And at least they show up on time to the meetings and soundchecks.” Patrick’s face is turning red. Usually Pete would take joy in riling him up, but right now he feels as if he’s being accused of something. But he’s not really sure what he did to deserve it.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pete bites out. He feels vicious, like a predator out for blood.

 

“It means you need to take this more seriously. Unless you’d rather quit so you can go off galavanting with Gabe or God knows who else.” Patrick hisses, finally daring to slide out of the booth so he’s standing in front of Pete.

 

“What does Gabe have to do with anything?” Pete yells, throwing his hands up in the air.

 

“You know. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Patrick says, his voice dangerously low and the perfect imitation of calm. Suddenly, something in Pete’s brain finally clicks. Patrick is _jealous._ But how can that be? Pete was almost positive Patrick didn’t even like guys. He wonders if Patrick even realizes what he’s doing. How he sounds.

 

He goes for the throat. Because he’s angry. Because he can. Because he’s Pete Wentz, and cruelty is what they expect from him.

 

“You’re referring to Gabe and me _fucking_ , is that it? Ever stop to wonder why that bothers you so much?” Pete taunts. He is filled with instant regret, instant hatred for himself and his inherent need to lash out at the people he loves most. Patrick flinches, his face falling and his walls visibly going up as he shrinks away from Pete.

 

“I just think he’s a distraction. You need to grow up, Pete. Focus on the music and the fans. We can’t let them down.” Patrick says, his voice timid and shaky. He looks like he just saw a ghost. Or maybe had a realization Pete’s been waiting for him to have for about four years.

 

“That’s not what this is about. You can’t take it, can you? Me, not spending every waking moment focusing on you. Worrying about you. Obsessing over you. It feels a bit like the universe has tilted on it’s axis, hasn’t it? I thought you’d be relieved if I put all that attention on someone else. Someone who actually wanted me back.” Pete knows it’s the truth the second the words leave his mouth.

 

Patrick makes a pained noise in the back of his throat, like a wounded animal.

 

“That’s not fair. I never said I didn’t-” Patrick starts, voice weak, before Pete cuts him off.

 

“No. You made it perfectly clear how you feel about me. You also made it clear how you feel about my relationship with Gabe. Which is none of your fucking business, by the way. You can finish up here without me. See you next week.” Pete states, firm and concise, and then slams the door behind him for good measure.

 

xxx

 

Pete meets up with Gabe at his hotel in New York City during his break from recording. Gabe has become more life coach than boyfriend. Pete is sure his codependency isn’t healthy, but then again. Most things he does are not healthy coping mechanisms.

 

Gabe opens the door and leans against the frame so he can take in Pete’s outfit with his eyes and a smirk on his face. Typical. Pete would be annoyed if he wasn’t already endeared.

 

“Hello there, shorty.” Gabe cackles at the look on Pete’s face.

 

“Never call me that again. But hello there, tall, dark, and handsome. Care to let me in?”

 

“Why, yes. After you, m’lady.” Gabe gestures inside with a flourish and takes a bow.

 

“Did I mention how much I hate you.” Pete deadpans. He closes the door behind him and makes sure it’s locked before he belly flops onto Gabe’s bed. It smells like his cologne, sweat, and shampoo. Pete is instantly comforted by it.

 

“Nonsense. You love me. Why would you take a flight all the way out here otherwise?” Gabe grins, crawling onto the bed and wrapping an arm around Pete’s waist.

 

“Fair point. But I also need advice.” Pete sighs. There’s a long, awkward pause where Pete is worried Gabe might be angry.

 

“Ah, of course. Tell Papi all about it.” Gabe murmurs, kissing the back of Pete’s neck.

 

“Stop that.” Pete scolds, swatting at Gabe’s arm.

 

“The touching or the nickname?” Gabe chuckles, as if he doesn’t know.

 

“Stop calling yourself daddy in Spanish and take this seriously for one second.” Pete huffs. He turns around to face Gabe and stares at him. He takes in the long line of his legs, feet dangling off the bed. His elbow propped up and his chin in his hand. The way his biceps strain with the effort.

 

“Alright. Tell me what’s going on before you maul me, querido.”

 

“It’s about Patrick.” Gabe starts shaking with silent laughter. “What? Stop laughing at me.” Pete pouts.

 

“I should’ve known. I’m sorry. Go on. What did the little _chico de oro_ do now?” Pete loves Gabe so much. He’s the only one who doesn’t immediately assume something is Pete’s fault. He could kiss him. He totally will after he’s done explaining.

 

“This is gonna sound crazy, but….He got really mad at me for calling you while we were at the studio the other day. He’s been mad at me since Warped. And I couldn’t really figure out why. But then I realized: he’s jealous.” Pete looks at Gabe for any sort of reaction. He doesn’t really get one.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.” Gabe smirks at the look of confusion on Pete’s face.

 

“What do you mean? I swear to you, I thought that boy was heterosexual through and through!” Pete shrieks. Gabe makes a face, tilting his head back and forth like he’s weighing his options on what to say.

 

“I never thought he was straight. He’s probably confused, more than anything. I’m guessing he’s just figuring it out. But...come on, Pete. The _Guys Gone Wild_ shirt? The ripped jeans that were basically shorts? Pattycakes is totally a twink.” Gabe giggles. Pete gapes at him, at a loss for words.

 

“Don’t call him that.” Pete manages to say eventually, always on the defense.

 

“Oh, please. It’s the truth. You’re a twink too, Wentzy.” Pete knees him in the stomach.

 

“It’s not an insult!” Gabe wheezes.

 

“Whatever. The problem is I was really mean to him and told him that our relationship wasn’t his business. Among other things.” Pete groans.

 

“Oh, honey. You’ve made a real mess.” Gabe says, rubbing his back in sympathy.

 

“Don’t I always?” Pete whines.

 

“I think we both have a knack for it. I’m just the smarter one.”

 

“You’re supposed to be making me feel _better._ ”

 

“Sorry. Look on the brightside. We no longer have to fight for the title for King of the Scene! We can both be kings, together. The power couple of the century.” Gabe says, trying to placate him.

 

“That’s gay.” Pete mumbles. He’s really not in the mood for jokes.

 

Gabe laughs, his breath hot against Pete’s face, and then they’re kissing. All of Pete’s problems evaporate after that. Being with Gabe is the best medicine.

 

He’s also the only person he can talk to Patrick about, mainly because Joe and Andy don’t wanna hear it. Also, it’d be really awkward to talk to Patrick about himself. He doesn’t think it would go over well.

 

He’s already royally fucked this up. He really hopes he can find some way to fix it. The problem is, he’s no good at apologies. He doesn’t say sorry.

 

He buries his hands in Gabe’s hair and tries to forget about Patrick for a few days. He’s not very successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gabe saporta has been alive for 39 slutty, slutty years. happy birthday you gorgeous bastard. i love your stupid face and i thank you for all the happiness you've brought me. however, i sincerely hope you never read this. 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @gothfob i love new friends!! or you can send me peterick prompts if you want. both is good. 
> 
> p.s yes i know cobra starship technically wasn't a band until 2006 Leave Me Alone this is fictional ok 
> 
> also, in case y’all need some translations
> 
> querido - darling/dear  
> chico de oro - golden boy 
> 
> i realized that to be Realistic i need gabe to be bilingual but i apolgize in advance if im shitty at writing it because i only have public school knowledge of spanish so google translate is my best friend


	3. three

Gabe decides to fly back to California with Pete to see if he can talk some sense into Patrick. If he knows them as well as he thinks he does, neither will apologize. They’re both unbearably stubborn.

 

He’s sure he’s the last person Patrick wants to talk to right now, but he figures it’s worth a shot. He’d like to think they formed a bond after Patrick helped him with _¡Viva La Cobra!_

 

Gabe wants to get to the bottom of this. But he suspects he already knows exactly what Patrick is thinking. Gabe tells Pete about his plan, and he agrees to stand down and not go into the studio today. Gabe wants to make sure Patrick can’t back out of this conversation or try to deflect. Also, if he throws any punches at Gabe, it’s best if Pete isn’t there to witness it.

 

Gabe borrows Pete’s car and drives down to the studio. He makes his way through the front door where the lobby is, and trails down the hall until he reaches the correct room. The light on above the door means Patrick is already recording.

 

Gabe slips his way in and sits at the soundboard. No producers in sight. Patrick is behind the glass, singing with his eyes closed.

 

Gabe watches him intently, the way his pale neck strains with the notes and the way his mouth moves. His long hair is tucked behind his ears, brushing his shoulders. He’s wearing a trucker hat, his lips rosy pink and plush. His sideburns are thick and full. Gabe definitely sees the appeal. Patrick is a pretty son of a bitch.

 

As the last verse of the song permeates the air, Gabe presses the talk button and clears his throat. Patrick opens his eyes, startled when he sees Gabe on the other side of the glass.

 

Patrick takes his headphones off, until they’re wrapped around his neck, and then he’s stomping his way out of the booth and in front of Gabe defiantly.

 

“What are you doing here?” Patrick bites out, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion even further. “Where’s Pete? God, if he put you up to this I’m gonna kill him.”

 

“Nah. It was my idea. I just thought we should have a little chat.” Gabe says, waving away the accusation in Patrick’s voice like it’s nothing.

 

Gabe can see it when the anger leaves Patrick’s body, watches him deflate and take a few steps back until he’s leaning back against the soundboard. Gabe steps closer, cornering him until their chests are touching.

 

“A little chat about what? I have work to do, you fucker.” Patrick replies, trying to put on a brave face. But Gabe can hear the way Patrick’s voice trembles. Gabe isn’t what he’s afraid of, however.

 

“You and Pete.” Gabe grins, wolfish. Patrick scoffs in his face, the hot air hitting his neck.

 

“What’s there to talk about? He’s a pain in my ass.” Patrick growls.

 

“He said some things that really hurt your feelings, didn’t he?” Gabe tries, softening his voice but not backing down as he cages Patrick in between his arms.

 

“To be fair, I said some things to him that I knew would hurt. About you.” Patrick admits, leaning into Gabe’s warmth. Gabe wraps his arms around Patrick and pulls him into a hug.

 

“That’s okay. You were upset. Do you know why?” Gabe asks gently.

 

“Well. No. I felt really...confused.” Patrick sighs into Gabe’s collarbone. Gabe pulls back to hold him by the shoulders and look him in the eyes.

 

“I’m sure Pete made it worse. What did he say to you?” Gabe inquires.

 

“I was mad that he had called you during studio time. I was worried he was getting distracted. I told him he needed to grow up. He said your relationship is none of my business. And then he said I was so upset at the prospect of him moving on from me. Of me not being the center of his universe. He didn’t really give me a chance to process any of that before he was gone.” Patrick says timidly.

 

“God, I’m sorry. Pete can be such an asshole. Trust me, I know better than anyone. You two really need to talk, but first...I have to ask you something.” Gabe says earnestly. Patrick gives him a reluctant nod. “Do you know why Pete and I being together makes you so upset?” He repeats, because Patrick had tried to avoid a real answer.

 

Patrick is silent for a moment.

 

“I think I might be...in love with him.” Gabe nearly lets out a sigh of relief. Thank God. Finally they’re getting somewhere.

 

“So you were jealous. That’s what I thought.”

 

“You’re not gonna try to kick my ass, are you? I’ll stay away from him, I swear.” Patrick babbles anxiously. Gabe laughs.

 

“No. Believe it or not, I think this is good news. You should talk to him. Tell him how you feel. I won’t stand in your way.” Gabe beams down at him and tugs on the rim of his hat.

 

“I don’t understand.” Patrick murmurs, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You will soon. Pete will explain it all. Just give him a chance. Unless you need a moment to have your gay freak out first. Go ahead and get that over with. Then talk to him.” Gabe teases.

 

“I had my gay freak out last week, actually. I think I’m mostly over it. It’s the Pete part that’s scary.” Patrick huffs.

 

“Don’t be silly. Pete is harmless. Especially when it comes to you. He feels horrible whenever he makes you upset. Trust me, I never hear the end of it till you two kiss and makeup.” Gabe takes pleasure in the way Patrick blushes at the comment.

 

“That’s good to know. Sometimes it feels like Pete doesn’t have a conscience at all, to be honest.” Patrick frowns.

 

“He’s good at hiding it. Just talk to him soon, alright? If all goes well, I’ll see you tomorrow, querido.” Gabe leans down to give Patrick a kiss on the cheek and then he’s gone in a flourish.

 

xxx

 

Pete walks into the studio the next day with his heart pounding with what’s to come. Gabe wouldn’t tell him hardly anything about what happened. He just hopes Patrick isn’t still angry with him.

 

Patrick is sitting on the couch in the corner with Pete’s notebook in his lap, tongue between his teeth as he crosses something out. He looks up when Pete comes in and graces him with a smile for the first time in weeks. It’s like a breath of fresh air.

 

Patrick is nervous, his leg bouncing as he bites the end of the pen he’s holding.

 

“Hi. So you know I suck at apologies but...I really am sorry for what I said.” Pete exhales heavily and sits down gingerly next to Patrick, making sure they aren’t touching.

 

“I know. Gabe told me.” Patrick nods.

 

“What else did he tell you?” Pete prods. His curiosity is killing him.

 

“Nothing really. He just helped me realize something I’d been denying for a while. I’m sorry too, by the way. For acting like a jealous douchebag.” Patrick replies, looking up at Pete with something like hope in his eyes.

 

“Apology accepted. I bet this is all really scary and confusing for you.” Pete sighs, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Just a little. Gabe said you’d explain it to me, though.” Patrick says, his voice so quiet it’s practically a whisper.

 

“I’ll try. It’s pretty simple, really. I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you and everyone knew but you, apparently. I’ve been trying to move on by being with Gabe but...it seems like my heart is big enough for the both of you. He understands. He always knew how I felt.” Pete feels exhilarated with admitting the truth. That Patrick knows. That this is really happening.

 

Patrick blinks at him a few times, his jaw slack.

 

“Oh.” Patrick says breathily. “Does that mean you two have like, an open relationship?” Patrick asks, the dumbest thing he could possibly say in this moment. Pete laughs, delighted.

 

“No, Not exactly. It’s more of a condition. Only applies if it’s you I want to be with. Gabe and I are kind of a package deal.” Pete replies.

 

“That makes sense. It’s just...a lot to take in. Holy shit.” Patrick states, staring off into space.

 

“You can think about it. We can just start with you and me and go from there. It’s all your choice. We should probably both go talk to Gabe about it, though.” Pete says.

 

“That’s a bit presumptuous of you, isn’t it?” Patrick looks at Pete carefully, calculating. Pete tilts his head like a confused puppy.

 

“Is it?” Pete chuckles, his smile slowly dwindling.

 

“I didn’t even tell you I feel the same.” Patrick says, trying to sound stern.

 

“It was heavily implied.” Pete murmurs, trying not to panic or show his desperation for this feeling to be reciprocated.

 

“Relax, you idiot.” Patrick grins. “You’re right. I’m in love with you too. Sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

 

“We’re here now, right?” Pete shrugs, trying to contain his heart that feels fit to burst with joy. “That’s what matters.”

 

Pete has spent so long holding back, pushing this feeling down. He doesn’t want it to be in a cage anymore. He lets it free. Lets it grow and flourish in the air between them, feels it crackle with electricity. Pete always knew this is where he was meant to be. With Patrick.

 

He leans forward and Patrick meets him halfway to press their mouths together. It is everything Pete has ever wanted and more. It is roman candle hearts and being as close to heaven as he could ever possibly get. Patrick tastes like sunshine and every good dream Pete has ever had. He feels as if he’s living one.

 

Suddenly, with a clarity he’s never had before, he knows they’ll be together always and forever. If Pete has anything to say about it, anyway. He won’t ever let Patrick go now that he has him in every conceivable way. He feels grateful, that this beautiful golden boy has decided to love him back.

 

He hopes Patrick can find it in his heart and mind and body to let Gabe in. Because Pete wouldn’t be here, wouldn’t have _this_ without him. Gabe deserves more than a thank you for making their dreams come true. He deserves everything they have to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this was sappy as shit. hope you enjoyed it! most likely just one more chapter of this to go, but it should be much longer than the others because well...porn. and that lovely ot3 dynamic. 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @gothfob about how gabe saporta deserves the world.


	4. four

Pete invites Patrick over to his house in LA. He figures this is the best place to start, so he and Gabe sit in wait.

 

“I’m nervous.” Pete huffs, clutching onto the front of Gabe’s obnoxious purple shirt like his life depends on it.

 

“You literally have no reason to be. It’s Patrick.” Gabe chuckles, running a hand through Pete’s hair.

 

“Exactly. It’s _Patrick._ ” Pete stresses. “You don’t get it.”

 

“Trust me, I do. I know this is a big deal for both of you. I’m just happy to be of service.” Gabe gives Pete his best sleazy smile. Pete slaps him on the chest.

 

“Take it easy on him. He’s never been with any guys before. He’s probably really scared.” Pete sighs.

 

“I know. I’m just teasing, Wentzy. He can do whatever he’s comfortable with. We’ll talk him through it.” Gabe placates him. Before Pete can manage a reply, the doorbell rings.

 

“Shit! Fuck! I don’t feel ready for this. How do I look?” Pete scrambles off the couch, haphazard as he nearly trips over Gabe’s legs in his haste to make it towards the front door.

 

“Emo. Like always. So pretty sexy.” Gabe giggles. Pete flips him off over his shoulder and takes a deep breath before he opens the door.

 

Patrick stands in front of him, with his hand clutching a suitcase. He’s ethereal in the sunlight, bright eyes and golden hair. He doesn’t have his hat on like usual. All his walls have been knocked down. Pete is ready to hand over his heart on a silver platter. Pete pulls Patrick in for a tight hug and then guides him inside with a hand on his lower back.

 

“Patty! Nice to see ya. Really glad you could make it.” Gabe beams, mischief sparkling in his eyes as he looks Patrick over. Patrick scowls at the nickname, but responds in kind despite it.

 

“Yeah. Glad to be here. I’m kinda nervous though.” Patrick admits. Gabe, ever the charmer, puts on his sympathetic face.

 

“That’s understandable. We’ll take good care of you. Won’t we, querido?” Gabe says, directing the question to Pete.

 

Pete feels betrayed. No sympathy for him being nervous, but of course Gabe would be nice to Patrick about feeling the exact same way. Nevertheless, he wants to reassure Patrick.

 

“Of course. Let’s take it slow. How about we all go to my bedroom? You can put your suitcase in there, Lunchbox.” Pete wraps an arm around Patrick’s waist and guides him down the hall to the master bedroom. Gabe follows behind them and belly flops onto the king sized bed. He rolls over and puts his hands behind his head.

 

Patrick takes one look at him and promptly snorts before rolling his suitcase over to the corner of the room by the desk. Pete leads him back to the bed so they can both sit on the edge.

 

“So. I was thinking Pete and I could have sex first and you can watch.” Gabe drawls. Patrick’s face flushes red immediately and Pete lets out an embarrassed squawk.

 

“I swear this was not my idea, Trick. That is all him.” Pete groans. Patrick tilts his head and licks his lips, considering.

 

“It’s not a bad idea, actually. That way I wouldn’t feel pressured to do anything I don’t want but I can kind of...get a feel for it.” Patrick replies, avoiding Pete’s gaze.

 

Pete’s eyebrows raise towards his hairline with surprise.

 

“Oh. I mean, yeah. Absolutely. If that’s what you want?” Pete asks gently. Patrick nods, and rearranges himself at the foot of the bed so he has a good view.

 

“I knew it!” Gabe shouts, fist pumping his arm in victory. “I’m totally the Patrick whisperer.” Pete and Patrick share an exasperated look, and then Pete is climbing on top of Gabe and silencing him with a kiss.

 

Pete feels tense, hyper aware of Patrick watching him kiss someone who isn’t himself. Gabe puts his arms around Pete and rubs between his shoulder blades to try and help him relax. Pete pulls away with a wet _pop!_ and turns to look over his shoulder at Patrick.

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Pete whispers, searching Patrick’s face for any discomfort. He can’t find any, only sees Patrick’s cheeks with rosy patches and the smirk his lips are forming.

 

“More than okay. Keep going.” Patrick replies, his voice husky. It sends a shiver down Pete’s spine, but he forces himself to turn around and focus back on Gabe.

 

They make out for a little while, rubbing up against each other languidly. Pete tries his best to stay quiet, doesn’t wanna miss it if Patrick makes a noise, but all he can hear is a sharp inhale every couple of minutes.

 

Eventually, Gabe gets them both naked. Pete turns around to check on Patrick once again, and he gasps at the sight before him. Patrick’s erection is obvious in his jeans, the palm of his hand pressed roughly against his crotch. He’s biting his bottom lip in the most infuriating way. His eyes have become glazed over with desire. Pete practically whimpers. It’s a near thing.

 

He falls onto his back on the bed as Gabe hovers over him. He sucks a mark into Pete’s neck and licks over the bruise with his tongue.

 

“Fuck me already, would you, Saporta?” Pete hisses. His skin feels itchy and hot all over with Patrick watching him squirm.

 

“Romance is dead.” Gabe deadpans, but he reaches into the nightstand to get the lube anyway. He trails kisses down Pete’s chest all the way to his treasure trail before he slicks up his fingers and spreads Pete’s legs.

 

“Oh.” Patrick chokes out, looking at Pete’s body hungrily. Pete looks up at him through his eyelashes and smiles wolfishly, all sharp teeth and seduction. “You’re beautiful.” Patrick says breathlessly.

 

Pete puffs out his chest at the praise, wants to say something back that will make Patrick blush, but he doesn’t get the chance when Gabe crosses his fingers and pushes them inside in one fluid movement.

 

“Fucking hell.” Pete whines, his back arching with the burning mix of pain and pleasure. Gabe’s fingers are long and he knows how to make Pete scream. It’s a killer combination.

 

Pete hears the sound of a zipper in the silence of the room and he turns his head so fast he nearly gets whiplash. Patrick is staring at where Gabe’s fingers are pistoning in and out of him raptly, and he’s taking off his pants.

 

There’s a wet spot on the front of his boxers. He makes eye contact with Pete and takes those off too. Gabe adds another finger and Pete simultaneously gets an eyeful of Patrick’s cock. He groans on impact. Patrick is big.

 

Pete already knew this, but it is so different in this context. Seeing Patrick turned on because of him. It makes him feel heady. Patrick starts to touch himself, biting his lips so much they’ve become swollen and raw. Pete aches to touch him, but he stays where he is and begs Gabe to fuck him.

 

Gabe grins up at him and twists his wrist just right so he hits Pete’s prostate and it feels like an electric shock up his spine. Finally, after what feels like hours, Gabe pulls out his fingers and lines up with his dick against Pete’s hole.

 

Pete holds eye contact with Patrick as Gabe slides inside of him, inch by inch. He feels like his blood is on fire, his jaw going slack with pleasure and the knowledge he’s making Patrick feel good without even really trying.

 

Patrick grunts, his hand speeding up on his dick, standing proud and red against his belly.

 

Gabe starts to thrust, babbling encouragement to Pete and gripping his hips tightly.

 

“That’s it, baby. Scream for me. Who’s your Papi?” Gabe slurs, sex-drunk. Pete hears Patrick stifle a laugh with his free hand and can’t help but smile, his eyes half-lidded.

 

Things escalate before Pete even realizes what’s about to happen. Gabe turns his head to look at Patrick while he fucks Pete. His dick throbs against Pete’s walls, his balls drawing up close to his body.

 

“You want a turn? Think you can fuck him better, novio?” Gabe taunts, his voice sugary sweet. Patrick, surprising them both, vehemently nods his head. It’s something Pete has always dreamed about. He just didn’t think Patrick would be ready for it so soon.

 

“Please.” Patrick pleads, a look of utter desperation on his face. Gabe concedes, carefully pulling out of Pete and rolling over to the side of the bed to watch. He doesn’t want to get in the way of this.

 

“Have your way with him. He’s a lot tougher than he looks.” Gabe smiles encouragingly, wrapping a hand around his dick and cupping his balls with the other.

 

“C’mon, Patrick. Show me what you’ve got.” Pete leans up to kiss him, their tongues tangling with fervor. Pete buries his hands in Patrick’s hair as Patrick covers his dick with lube. Pete can feel Patrick trembling against him. He’s still anxious.

 

“You can do this, baby. I love you. Just breathe.” Pete soothes. Patrick smiles at him, watery eyes and all. He’s still gorgeous.

 

Patrick grabs his dick by the base and pushes against Pete’s opening. He’s already loose and slick because of Gabe, so Patrick slides in quick and easy. Pete gasps at the stretch nonetheless, because Patrick is thick and long.

 

“Holy fuck. You feel incredible.” Patrick growls, his chest rumbling against Pete’s. Pete grins, taps Patrick on the ass and urges him on. Pete wraps his legs around Patrick’s waist and the world goes fuzzy for a while.

 

Pete feels like he’s in a haze, but he catches Gabe’s eyes over his shoulder and grins, lopsided and fucked out. He’s pretty sure this must be what heaven is like. Only much hotter. And gayer.

 

Patrick thrusts against him, picking up a rhythm only a drummer could have. Pete drags his nails down Patrick’s back and howls when Patrick hits his spot just right.

 

He tightens the hold his thighs have on Patrick’s hips and fucks himself back onto Patrick’s cock. He feels a lot like he just took ecstasy.

 

“Pull on his nipple ring. He loves that. Always makes him bust.” Gabe suggests, his voice thick with lust. Patrick obeys, twisting Pete’s nipple between his fingertips and having no mercy. Pete cries out, arching his back into the touch and begging for Patrick to let him come.

 

“What’s the magic word?” Patrick teases, his voice so low it makes Pete shiver. His thrusts pick up the pace, leaving Pete fighting for breath to even speak.

 

“Please, angel. Make me come. I’ve waited so long for this. For you.” Pete says, ripping his heart open for Patrick to see. Patrick kisses him hard, and then he angles his hips perfectly and hammers against Pete’s prostate until he’s right on the edge.

 

Patrick’s stomach rubs against his aching dick on the next thrust in and suddenly he’s coming, screaming Patrick’s name with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth pulled up into a grimace.

 

He clenches around Patrick’s dick in the aftershocks, and he opens his eyes just in time to see Patrick tense up on top of him and empty himself inside of Pete.

 

He can feel the wet warmth, Patrick’s dick twitching and his mouth open in a silent scream while his lashes flutter and sweat drips down his face. He collapses on top of Pete and he can’t even be mad at him for it.

 

Pete wraps his tattooed arms around Patrick and holds him close for a moment. Eventually, Patrick makes a face and slide off him before turning to face Gabe, who is still hard but smiling at the two of them.

 

“Now _that_ was something worth watching.” Gabe laughs. Patrick, being the incredibly generous and grateful person that he is, seems to clench his jaw and make up his mind about something in a split second.

 

“Are you cool with me sucking your boyfriend off?” Patrick asks, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow at a sleepy, sated Pete.

 

“Are you joking? Of course I am. That’s so hot, what the fuck.” Pete groans, and his dick gives a valiant twitch at the image.

 

He won’t be getting off again any time soon, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy the show. He’s had enough of being the spectacle on display for several lifetimes over.

 

“Please tell me someone has told you that you’ve got the mouth for this. Downright fucking sinful, mi alma.” Gabe calling Patrick the pet name warms Pete’s heart more than anything. Something about the two boys he loves most loving each other makes his heart explode.

 

“I’ve been told, but not nearly as nicely as you just said it.” Patrick grins, and then he moves down the bed until he can get in between Gabe’s legs and hold onto his thighs. He’s a little shy at first, licking at the head and looking up at Gabe for approval.

 

Gabe puts a gentle hand in Patrick’s hair and nods for him to keep going. Patrick moves his mouth down, taking in a couple inches and getting used to the feeling of it in his mouth. It’s salty, but it doesn’t taste bad. He opens his mouth wider and gets a feel for the weight of it on his tongue.

 

He takes Gabe down further and hears him groan. If Patrick could smirk right now, he would. But he’s got a mouthful of cock and the love of his life is watching him suck someone else’s dick. He doesn’t know how he got here, or why he enjoys it so much, he just knows that he does.

 

Patrick swirls his tongue around the head and starts playing with Gabe’s balls.

 

“Fuck yeah. That’s it, baby boy. I’m close.” Gabe gets out through gritted teeth. Patrick sinks his mouth back down around Gabe’s dick and sucks as hard as he can. His eyes are starting to water, his jaw is definitely sore, but he wouldn’t trade this experience for the world.

 

It’s definitely worth it when Gabe comes in his mouth with a shout and pulls on his hair. Patrick swallows it and cleans him up, licking his lips when he comes up for air.

 

“I call next.” Pete demands. Patrick blushes, despite everything they’ve just done.

 

“It’s magical.” Gabe says, his voice dreamy.

 

“Thanks.” Patrick laughs. “I can’t believe this is really happening. Wow.” Patrick says in disbelief.

 

“It’s pretty simple, if you think about it. I love you. You love me. Gabe loves me. Gabe loves you. And you love Gabe. It’s a circle jerk of love.” Pete replies, trying to keep his tone even and his face serious. Gabe shakes with muffled laughter next to them.

 

“Did you just quote Barney and say circle jerk in the same sentence?” Patrick groans. “Never say that again or I’ll walk out that door and I won’t come back.”

 

“But he’s not wrong!” Gabe chokes out, wiping tears out of his eyes and rearranging his limbs so he can wrap an arm around Patrick’s waist. Pete does the same thing from the other side and boops Patrick on the nose.

 

“Stop complaining. You love us.” Pete beams. Patrick is being cuddled by two sweaty grown men. He never thought his life would turn out like this. He’s in the middle of a Gabe-and-Pete sandwich. He’s never felt more safe and loved.

 

“I do.” Patrick says softly, grabbing both of their hands and tucking his face into the crook of Pete’s neck.

 

“I love you both dearly but we really need to shower.” Gabe tsks.

 

“Too sleepy.” Pete murmurs, clinging to Patrick’s warmth and moving closer so he can settle his hand on Gabe’s stomach.

 

“Yeah, Papi. It’s been a long day. Can’t we shower after a nap?” Patrick replies, muffled against Pete’s skin.

 

“Don’t encourage him!” Pete whines.

 

“If you call me Daddy you can get anything you want, mi amor.” Gabe says, petting Patrick’s side.

 

“This is insufferable.” Pete mumbles.

 

“Welcome to the club. Now you know what it’s like to be around you two all the time.” Patrick grins. Payback is a bitch.

 

“Hey! I’m delightful. Pete, not so much.” Gabe teases. Pete smacks him on the arm and promptly falls asleep, his breathing evening out. Gabe settles against Patrick’s back and isn’t far behind. Patrick breathes in Pete’s skin, his cologne and the drying sweat.

 

He’s eager for round two when they wake up. He thinks he could get used to this. Sharing his love with Pete and Gabe both. It’s everything he ever wanted, but so much more. He holds on tight to their hands. He’s never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, we've reached the end. sorry it took so long! i wrote this all tonight while on my period so considering i was miserable i think i did a stellar job. hope you enjoy it :) vampire fic is up next. happy new year friends! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @gothfob xo 
> 
> novio - honey  
> mi alma - my soul

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever poly fic. take it easy on me. this is just the beginning, but i hope you enjoy it. this is a belated birthday present for my darling ashley!! gabe, pete, and patrick is like...my dream ot3. if you want more platonic gabe/patrick then you should read my ABO fic instead. if wentz/stumporta isn't your cup of tea, that's fine. this is endgame for all combinations thereof, including and especially peterick. i just enjoy writing gabe into things because i love him to death. 
> 
> i tried my best to make gabe as funny and obnoxious as possible but i also want him to come off as...smart. tender. endearing. established wentzporta is new to me but i thought it'd be really cute. i hope you guys enjoy the dynamics at play here. leave me a comment below or come talk to me on tumblr @gothfob :)
> 
> title is from you're not in on the joke by cobra xoxo


End file.
